tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Parting Gift Part II
Log Title: A Parting Gift, Part II Characters: Snake-Ees, Scarlett, Raven Location: Snake-Eyes' Cabin in the Rockies Date: June 8, 2010 (Continued) TP: None Summary: Snake-Eyes and Scarlett's fight over Tommy completed. Category:2010 Category:Logs LOG BEGINS: Snake-Eyes staggers back up, kicking out at Scarlett. He tries to at least knock her backwards. When he gets something in his head, its hard to talk him out of it. >> Snake-Eyes misses Scarlett with Kick. << Scarlett sidesteps the kick, and curses, loudly, "Dammit Snake-Eyes... I don't want to fight you anymore... But you are NOT Chasing Tommy!" Obviously both herself, and her recent Ex, have ignored the knocking on the door. Her fist lashes out for Snake-Eyes... Wonder if the sounds of the fight might make whomever is at the door decide they need to run, or get involved! >> Scarlett strikes Snake-Eyes with Punch. << Snake-Eyes is pretty sure he heard knocking. Out here, it might be a tree limb, otr it may be the punch that came in. He signs. "I have to, Scarlett. Its Clan business." Snake-Eyes then brings his fist forward, returning the punch. >> Snake-Eyes strikes Scarlett with Punch. << Scarlett is struck in the face by the punch, and quickly a bruise forms, and her eye starts to swell shut. She blinks, and says, "It may be Clan Business... but I thought *I* was *your* business... I love you, you love me...why does Tommy have to enter into our lives any more?" She brings her foot up, and around in a Roundhouse style Kick, hoping to make the Ninja see reason... but fearing even if she beats him, he is gone to her... Especially after she told him as much. >> Scarlett strikes Snake-Eyes with Kick. << Snake-Eyes is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Snake-Eyes is tries to black the roundhouse and takes the kick to the face. Ouch. He ends up crumpling to the ground, unmoving. Scarlett falls to the ground, the kick taking the last of her energy. She crawls to Snake-Eyes' side, tears streaming down her face, and she cradles his head in her lap. "Oh, Snake... why couldn't you understand...." She removes his mask, and strokes his cheek softly. Snake-Eyes is unmoving, his face swelling up pretty good. He's breathing, hes alive, but there's probably several broken bones. At least hes not going after Storm Shadow, though. He's safe where he is. Scarlett sighs softly, and reaches for her radio. She should call the Pit, and get them both Medical Attention. Snake-Eyes starts to move, but still isn't waking up. He reaches up for something, maybe trying to see if Scarlett's still there. In his condition, hes not doing too much. Scarlett speaks softly into her radio, "Snake-Eyes...." Than she stops. She shakes her head, and decides that maybe they should not involve the Joes. She'll get the Jeep she drove up to the mountains in, and drive Snake-Eyes to the Pit... She gently lays his head on the floor, kisses him softly on the forehead, and than the lips, and whispers in his ear, "I'll be right back... I'm going to get the Jeep...." Joe Scarlett speaks softly, "Snake-Eyes...." She trails off, and than doesn't finish. Snake-Eyes 's breathing deepens as he falls fully unresponsive. All those hits to the head. He just patiently waits, wherever he may be. Joe Snake-Eyes gives no radio response. Joe Raven says, "What's up, Scarlett?" Scarlett opens the door... Is the knocker still there? Well, there is a man, on his Cell Phone. "Yes, I heard the sounds of fighting up here, at this Cabin... No I don't know the GPS Coordinates! I'm in the middle of no where... Oh... Errr... Hello." He says to Scarlett when she opens the door. Scarlett just looks at him, and says, "You are on private property..." She ignores him otherwise, and gets the Jeep. Joe Scarlett says, "Nothing. Forget I said anything..." Joe Raven says, "If you say so." Scarlett ignores the man, and drives the jeep right up to the porch. She jumps out, while the man is still on the phone with the local 911 Operator. She returns inside the Cabin, and kneels down next to Snake-Eyes. "Snake-Eyes... Love? Can you wake up?" She doubts it, but she can hope... right? Scarlett gets no response, so she leans down, and tries to pull Snake-Eyes towards the Jeep.... GAME: Scarlett FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. Scarlett can't move him. GAME: Snake-Eyes PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Snake-Eyes PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Snake-Eyes starts to move a bit, his eyes opening to slits. He tries to sit up, shakily. He signs to Scarlett. "You're hurt." look who'se talking. Scarlett shrugs, "So are you. We need to get medical attention... You might have a concussion..." Well, so might she... Her ears are ringing, but she won't be admitting that to Snake-Eyes, anytime soon. Joe Scarlett says, "Raven... Do you know where Snake-Eyes' Cabin is?" Joe Snake-Eyes says, "*Morse* (Sends coordinates to the cabin) Two injured. Come quickly, scarlett is..." Joe Raven says, "I know now. I'm on my way." Snake-Eyes morses something into his radio. He tries to stand, his legs wobbling. He motions Scarlett to the couch and signs. "Rest. I'm getting some help." GAME: Scarlett FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Scarlett tries to move to the couch, but instead, she falls to the ground. Timber growls loudly at the man on the porch, and chases him away. Raven has arrived. Snake-Eyes is trying to help Scarlett to the couch. The ninja remasks himself in the process, running on adrenelyne alone. He's moving with a heavy limp, and seems about ready to fall over at any minute. Scarlett and Snake-Eyes look like they just got the crap beat out of them... And the Cabin is in shambles. Very little is unbroken. The Couch might be the only iece of furniture still in one piece. Shana says softly to Snake-Eyes, "I... I think I'll just stay on the floor. Until Help arrives. You should too." From the bloodly knuckles, maybe one could guess that Snakes and Red just had a knock-down, drag-out fight. Who won? Hard to tell... They both look three-quarters dead. Snake-Eyes looks ready to collapse at any minute. He signs. "Stay still help will.." his hands fall limply to his side, and he just..collapses. So much for what's left of his strength. Scarlett crumples next to Snake-Eyes, but is able to pull herself to a seated position, leaning against the couch. She pulls Snake-Eyes' head to her lap, and she rests her own head on the couch. "Hopefully," she says softly, "Help gets here soon..." A Joe helicopter comes speeding toward the cabin, though Raven isn't too pleased at being in the air; however, he's willing to face his fears for the sake of his comrades. Once the chopper is close enough, he peeks out at the cabin, noticing the Jeep. He turns to the pilot. "Okay, take us down," he says, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Damned acrophobia. Snake-Eyes is completely limp again, probably slipping back unconscious. He must have pushed himself too hard to begin with. The black clad ninja makes no response. GAME: Scarlett PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Scarlett hears the sounds of the Chopper, and looks at Timber, "Go lead them here, Boy...." The chopper descends, and Raven jumps out as soon as he can, relieved to be back on the ground. It's a fair distance from the cabin, but the terrain he has set foot upon is easy enough to get across. Without wasting any time he dashes toward the cabin, with the helicopter waiting for him to bring Snake-Eyes and Scarlett. A timberwolf pads around outside the Cabin. Once it sees the helicopter land, it approaches, barking. It's trying to get the attention of the poeple inside. Scarlett passes out, finally. Her energy reserves are gone. Hopefully, when she wakes up, her head won't pound, and the cuts and bruises will have been tended to. LOG ENDS: Red had to pass out, I hate work... Raven returned the two Joes to the Pit.